The Protector of Ten
by Starlightdevil
Summary: What if One was able to survive the attack in Malaysia? Will she be able to protect the others from the impending doom? Or will she be able to save the remaining Garde and Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lorien Legacies any more than I own John's sexy body.**

**+the song lyrics below**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**Eyes Open**_

_**By:**_

_**Taylor Swift**_

**_The tricky thing_**  
**_ Is yesterday we were just children_**  
**_ Playing soldiers_**  
**_ Just pretending_**  
**_ Dreaming dreams with happy endings_**  
**_ In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_**  
**_ But now we've stepped into a cruel world_**  
**_ Where everybody stands and keeps score_**

* * *

_One_

I am the only reason that the others haven't died. As long as I am alive the others will live on. I can thank the charm for that. Though the charm doesn't protect me from death, it protects the others from being harmed. I'm jealous that I couldn't have been 9, and had more time to train and prepare for the incoming war but I know that I will be the Guardian of Lorien.

I have to be. I don't have a choice. Even though I love to avoid it very often. I hate how I am cursed with this life but I know deep down that I was given this burden because the Elder's knew I could handle it.

Though now I feel like a disappointment to the Elders. I am a failure. I watch as Hilde, my Cepan, lectures me while digging through the our sad excuse of a house to grab what we need.

"You know better than to get unwanted attention!" She's rants, as she pulls my Inheritance from the closet by the door. She lifts it up under her arm and throws a book bag over her shoulder, pre-packed with things we would need for when emergencies happened. Full of things like cash, gems, fake identities, and even more goodies.

"Well? Come on! We don't have any time to spare!" She continues, as she pulls me through the front door. I'm moving around like a rag doll. Blocking out the events unraveling in front of me. I feel a tear drip down my cheek as we inch closer to our spare car. I yank away from Hilde and dry my tears before turning back to her.

"I'm sorry!" I choke as I feel more anger and sadness rise from deep within me. She turns back, shocked at my explosion of emotions pouring out in front of her. Her face deepens as she turns back to the car and throws our things in the back seat. I don't want to stay here any longer and I know we will have plenty of time to talk on the road so I attempt to pull myself together and jog over the passenger side to slip in and turn away from Hilde in complete disgust of my recent behavior. I put on my seat belt and pull my knees tightly up against my chest as a cry silently to myself. I hear the driver's door open and close. Then I hear the jingling of keys right before the engine roars to life.

"I'm sorry." Hilde whispers under her breath. "You shouldn't have to go through this." There is a moment of serenity until I explode "Don't pity me!" I scream as I shoot a glare at her. I see a tear slip down her wrinkled face. Immediately, I feel guilty of upsetting her even more so turn to face the window to distract me. I watch as everything familiar disappears. I roll down the window in hopes to feel the familiar ocean breeze for one last time. The breeze rushes into the our small space inside the car and I embrace it. The strong gust of wind, makes my long, blonde hair push up against my face. I brush my hair behind my ear and listen to the sound of the Californian ocean soon disappear. Now all I'm left to hear is the orchestra of the night and the wind rush past my ears.

"Fine!" Hilde spits as we reach the interstate. "If you don't want me to feel bad for you I wont! In fact, if I feel anything for you it is disappointment! You got yourself arrested over shoplifting! And why?" She mocks "Over some stupid human boy! Plus, you didn't even bother thanking me for getting you out of that silly mess. We could've been caught by the Mogadorians! Do you know what they would do to you? They would torture you! Then kill you! You are a shame to the Loric that died fighting to get you here!" She continues to rampage on and on. I almost feel like for once she is actually telling the truth and not trying to sugar-coat anything. I relish in her barrage of insults.

Once she reaches a closing in her outrage she obviously feels guilty for yelling at me and we sit in silence again. I begin to wonder where we might be going to next. I know it will be very far away from here since I was an idiot and got caught arrested. Now the California police have my picture, which means the Mogs do too. I'm disappointed beyond words for how I have acted. I am shame to my race.

For the next few hours I close my eyes and play my favorite game. _Shadow. _I first I hated this _game. _Now it has become my favorite thing to do. All I need to do is imagine the person _or alien_ I hate the most and fight them. I mimic their motions and try to learn their movements to know what they are going to do next. Tonight my fight is with Wade. That stupid boy that I actually thought was the one. After a couple of rounds in my mind of fighting styles I have him unconscious. I smile triumphantly and drift off to blissful sleep.

**_xXx_**

_Hilde_

I have an odd feeling lurking about me. It's like the calm before the storm. I just have a gut feeling that I need to appreciate the time I have with my _Isha_._ The one that protects._ I've called her that whole time I've been with her. Even before she was known as One. I thought the name fit her well. She wouldn't let anything hurt her friends on Lorien, so I thought that the old Earth name would fit her well. Ironically it was a perfect fit. Since she will be protecting the entire Lorien race. Even though it's just 8 other Garde.

Though someone will have to protect the others. And I know that I may not make it to see them fight for Lorien. Since I'm approaching my 60's I'm afraid that I will not be able to do this for much longer. Being on the run from an alien race that only wants us dead. On top of that I have to train _Isha, _so she will be prepared to protect the others. I'm seriously wondering what legacies she will develop. She has already devolved telekinesis which surprises me. Since she is only 14. Back on Lorien, Garde usually got their first legacies when they were 16, at the earliest. This, I know it the work of the Elders. That gives me the hope that we will win this war.

I know she will be the one who will be the leader of the others though she still has much training to do. Especially after her "accident" in California. I can't believe that she would act so ill-behaved over some boy. I just can't seem to realize that she has turned from the sweet little girl I once knew into the rough, independent 14 year-old teenager I know now. I look over to see if she is still do her _Shadow_ training or looking out the window. To my surprise she is sound asleep. Her sweet innocent face looking back at me.

Seeing her now just tears me up. I hate how the Elder's arranged the charm. It protects all the other Garde from everything. Bullets, poison, swords, starvation, dehydration, everything. Including death. Though it does absolutely nothing to my sweet, innocent child. She got labeled as One.

The first to die.

**_xXx_**

_One_

I open my eyes after my training with _Shadow_ and my nap to see how far we have traveled. I look down at the clock on the radio and it flashes 2:30am on the screen. Wow, we have traveled 5 hours already. "How long was I out?" I ask as a rub the crust out from my eyes and try to stretch as much as my small amount of space will allow. "Only a couple of hours." Hilde dryly.

The cars around seem to disappear and become blurs and I realize that we are driving 85 mph. I know now that I've really upset Hilde because she has never felt comfortable driving. "I know I have been a disappointment to you. And all of Lorien. And most importantly, the other Garde." I whimper under my breath. "Though you know the speed limit is 60?"

Hilde giggles at my comment and soon we slow down and she looks much more calmer after getting all her anger off her chest. I think we are both relieved that we have each other to blow off steam. Though her face doesn't show the anger from earlier that I caused. It shows something different. Sadness. I wonder what is wrong but I know that it will be an issue for another day.

"Thank you _Isha, _for being so understanding and still be able to put up with me and my overbearing ways. I hope you know that I only act the way I do to make you into the person you need to become. I just try to do so without changing who you truly are." She explains as her face lightens up clearing the air between us.

"Well now that we have that cleaned up, where are we going?" I ask as we turn off the interstate to a road leading to the airport. "I hope you know I refuse to get on a plane. Plus the Mogs probably have scouts at every airport." I argue as we continue to make a straight path towards the airport. "Well after your dramatic stunt, we have to make a dramatic escape." She jokes as she pulls into an empty area a good distance from the airport. I giggle at her statement, because the only time she jokes is when she has an elaborate plan.

We are about a mile away from the airport now. I can even see a plane rise from the ground and fly into the sky at an alarming rate. Eventually all I see is the flashing lights on the wings blink in the night sky. Once we reach the parking area we make a U-turn. "Now what?" I ask as we drive away from the airport. "It's part of the plan, sweetie." She says in a sing-song voice.

Now we are about a couple of miles away from the airport when Hilde turns the car into an abandoned golf course. "Really? I know your old, but I really golf?" I joke. I look over at her, looking for an answer but all I get is a grim smile. I try my best to not let her get to me because I know that something is about to happen that I'll not enjoy.

Once we park, I grab the our survival bag and throw my Inheritance into a gym bag to make sure no one thinks we are carrying around a treasure chest. Though technically it is. Plus it would be a dead give-away to any Mogs in the area. I throw the bags over my shoulders and walk towards Hilde who is still sitting in the driver's seat. "Come on! We don't have all day, your Highness!" I joke as I open the door to help her out of the car.

"Now, now, child... What good is a plan if you don't know it?" Hilde wisely reminds me about how important planning is. I run back over to the passenger seat, literally shaking with excitement and fear, I sit down and throw the bags in the floorboard. "Now. First things first. Get your Chest out of that bag." She demands. I nod and open up the bag and gently place my Chest on the armrest between us. "Now my child, do you know how the chest works?" She sweetly asks as she rubs her soft, wrinkled hands against the top of the wooden chest.

"Well, the only way to open it is if both of us touch the lock at the same time. Right?" I curiously ask as I watch her pull her long silver hair up into a bun. "That's correct. And incorrect." She informs me as she snaps a hair clip into her hair. "There are two different ways that you will be able to open your Inheritance by yourself. Once you reach the age of 18 or..." She hesitates before she finishes. "I die."

There's an eerie silence between us before I ask "Why are you telling me this?" "Because if I die today, that will be how you will know." Immediately I began to tear up. "Don't say that." I whimper under my breath. As soon as my first tear drops I feel her warm soft hand rub against my face. "Now, now, child. I'm only telling you this because I need to get our ride out of here. Which means I need to leave you here for a while." She reaches into the floorboard and grabs our survival bag to pull out a couple of fake I.D's and cash. Though she still leaves me plenty. "Let me go with you!" I beg as I grab her hand.

"No." She firmly states as she pulls away from me. "Why?" I ask as tears pour down my face. I can't lose her. "They have your picture. Not mine," I begin to shake uncontrollably as the terror arises within me. This is all my fault. If I wasn't an idiot I could go with her and protect her. And she could protect me. I sob as she continues on. "Check your chest's lock every 5 minutes. If it opens... Run." She grimly states as a tear runs down her face. She wipes it away before continuing "I will be back in a couple of hours. No one knows your here except me. So, you should be safe attacked. If you are... Run. If I don't come back in 8 hours... Run. That means I've been captured." She finishes. Her words echo in my ears as she hugs me and starts her walk towards the airport.

I'm left sobbing, in a small car, at an abandoned golf course. With her words running through my mind. Though one word echos throughout my mind. Run.

* * *

_**Well, what do you think with the first chapter of the next FanFiction story of Lorien Legacies?**_

_**By the way, I will be putting song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter for y'all to see the overview of what is going to happen.**_

_**Please let me know because this is my first Lorien Legacies fanfic and I plan it to be 20+ chapters and at least 2,500 words each. I just want to know if it is worth it for you readers out there.**_

_**I promise that I will update as often as I can because I hate good stories that just end because someone gives up on it and I hope that I will not do the same with this story because I have high hopes for it.** _

_**Love it? Hate it?**_

_**I can only know if you favorite / follow / review**_

_**(Any ideas on pairings? I will be using the original 1-10 Garde from the books)**_

_**FYI I am looking for a beta! :D If your interested pm me! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took so long to update! But, don't worry! With the time between holidays I should be able to update more often.**

**In regard to the lovely reviews, I'm willing to say this,**

**Adam will be in the story, even in the next chapter, though I doubt you will think of the way he will be introduced...**

**I will be making Five a traitor, but make it more understandable.**

**As for couples the only ones I have for sure is MarinaxEight. **

**Anyways, onto the story!**

**I don't own Lorien Legacies any more than I own my own chimera...**

**+the song lyrics below**

* * *

**How Far We've Come**

**By:**

**Matchbox 20**

**Waking up at the start of the end of the world,**

**But it's feeling just like every other morning before,**

**Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,**

**The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour**

**And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye**

**Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?**

* * *

_Hilde_

**I have been walking for what has to have been at least 30 minutes and my feet have surpassed the feeling of pain and are just numb. I can feel blisters forming on the bottom of my feet. I really should have thought twice about wearing sandals while on the run from an alien race that's hunting us down. I can see the airport just over the horizon. Looking at it now seems to be so ironic to me. The sun is rising up behind the control tower and it seems to be a beacon of hope. For me and One.**

**I feel myself begin to walk faster than I was before, like I have found a reason to continue on. I can thank One for that. I feel utterly horrible that I left her alone, but I will make it back to her so we can leave this place. I really hope my plan works out the way I want it too without anyone following. It will have to do because we are running out of time. We are about an hour away from where One was arrested. They took her picture at the police station which means the Mogs are one step closer to finding us.**

**I reach the terminal after a 45 minute journey from the abandoned golf course, where I left One. I could have made it much quicker if I hot-wired a car, but it was too risky since the Mogs are probably hot on our tail. I walk to the center of the terminal and am awed at how secure the place is. Now I'm terrified that my plan might not work. I push that thought back in the corner of my mind and progress through the layers of security towards the center of the airport. Now for once being an elderly lady has its perks.**

**I stumble to the ground, clutching onto my chest. At first no one around me seems to notice that I'm having issues until I lie on the ground convulsing. I groan as loud as my lungs will allow me. Immediately, I have a crowd surrounding me. I hear gasps of people. Then the yelling begins in the background as I continue to shake and wriggle in "agony". I curl up in a ball and continue to grasp for air as I moan.**

**Someone pushes me onto my back and gets inches away from my face. "My name is William. I'm a doctor ma'am. It looks like your having a stroke." He calmly says as he props my head on his lap. I try to concentrate on his appearance though there are so many people surrounding us that it's very hard to focus on his face. "People, please step back and give us some space. Also, can someone call 911?" He asks to the receding crowd. "I can!" A frazzled young girl pipes up as she pulls her phone out of her purse. "Tell them that she is unstable and will need a helicopter evac." He states with authority ringing in his voice.**

**He turns back to me and rubs the sweat from my forehead as he smiles down at me. "You'll be fine. I promise." He tells me. "You will need to be taken to the hospital in a helicopter since you're in a fragile state." He informs me. In the corner of my eye I see the frazzled young girl step forward and tap William on the shoulder. "They have a helicopter evac here at the airport so they have a team coming to take her out." She tells him. Then gives me a warm smile before walking back into the crowd. "See, you'll be at the hospital in no time." William chuckles.**

**"Please make room for the stretcher, people!" someone yells. "That was quick." William whispers under his breath as he picks me up bridal style. "Over here!" He yells at the crowd. I see the crowd part as the stretcher come closer. William places me on the bed and helps push it with the two evac workers. He informs them about my "critical" condition as we get closer to the exit of the terminal. I feel the cold air rush over me as the doors open. "Where's the helicopter?" William asks. "Over there." One of the evac's points. "We have space if you want to come with." The other evac informs. "Sure. Thanks." William replies.**

**After we reach the helicopter all three of them pick up the stretcher and push me inside. William hops in next to me while the evac workers crawl into cockpit of the helicopter.**

**"Will you be able to stabilize her?" One asks as the other starts up the helicopter. "No problem." William replies. After William gets the oxygen mask ready for me, the helicopter jerks up into the morning sky. He places the oxygen over my face and grins. It's uncanny how much he reminds me of my late husband. Once we are in the air for a couple of minutes William walks towards the cockpit to speak to the evac about where he could find another tank of oxygen since the one I'm using is running low. Once he turned his back, I knew that was the time for my plan to unfold.**

_xXx_

_One_

**After what seemed like hours, I'm able to pull myself together enough to process what's going on. Hilde left me to go get a way for us to leave. Since she went to the airport she is planning on getting us far away from California. I wonder what her "marvelous" plan entails. How will we get far away from here? Will she steal a plane? Eh... I can't see her doing that. She has that generic sweet old lady look. It would make it hilarious to see her hijack a plane though I know that's not going to happen.**

**I reach over and wrap my palm around my Chest's lock. I almost rip my hand away at shock of how cold the metal is though I need to know if Hilde is still alive. I clutch onto it for about a minute and nothing happens. I smile at my chest as I think more about her. I don't know what I would do without her. No matter what unravels in the next few days, my first priority is keeping her safe. She's done so much for me over the years that I think it's time to return the favor. For now on I will take my training seriously and not mock her silly ways of training. Even if they do get super annoying, I know that she has a lesson hidden in everything she does.**

**"Well if I'm going to be stuck here for a couple of hours, why not make it productive?" I mumble to myself. I crawl out of the car with my chest wrapped underneath my arm and begin to explore the abandoned golf course. I can see that no one has been taking care of this place for at least a year or more. It looks like it has flooded recently because the ponds throughout the course have overflowed and covering up at least half of the course. After walking past the 14th hole I see the clubhouse. Or at least what remains of the clubhouse. A couple of golf carts sit right outside the doors barring the doors shut. "Weird." I think to myself. I put down my chest and climb over the golf carts to see what's inside.**

**After I climb to the top of a golf cart I crawl through the top of a window. Once I'm inside I regret ever coming in. I see a deer that has apparently gotten trapped inside the building. It appears to be just fawn. I walk closer towards it to see if it's dead. I gently rub its neck and immediately it jumps up and run towards the window that I crawled through. It tries jumping up through the window though it's too short to get out. It gives up after its third or fourth jump and turns back towards me. It gives me that terrified stare. Just from its look I can tell that it's wondering whether or not I'll hurt it.**

**"It's okay." I whisper as I reach forward towards it. It takes a step away from me for every step I take towards it. Eventually I give up and sit down as I talk to it. "I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry." It just continues to give me a terrorized look and I give up. I need to help it out but it doesn't trust me. "How can I get it to trust me...?" I ponder. "I know!" I jump up in excitement. The fawn runs to a farthest corner as it was startled by my outburst. "Oh. Sorry." I mumble.**

**I crawl back out the way I came and venture further into the wilderness that the golf course can offer. Once I get out I hear the fawn whining. That just tears me up, a poor defenseless animal getting trapped. I continue to search for a berry bush or something. Almost within seconds I stumble upon a blackberry bush. It's uncanny how easily I can find plants. It's like a second nature to me. Really all I have to do is think of the plant I'm looking for and I find one almost immediately. I carefully pull the berries off the bush until I stuff my pockets full of them and make my way back to the golf clubhouse.**

**I crawl back through and see the fawn giving me the same terrified stare. I pull out some of the berries and throw them in front of it. Immediately, it gulps down every berry that I threw. Before I reach back into my pocket for more it has come right next to me. "Geez, that was a little too easy." I mumble as pull more berries out. After it ate the rest of my berries it just looked at me with an empty stare. "That's it. I'm out, though you can go get some yourself if you let me help you out." I tell it. I'm surprised at myself because I never have talked to an animal.**

**Once I lead it to the window that I crawled through, I pull it up into my arms and lift it through the window. As soon as its feet touched the ground it ran as fast as lightning into the wilderness. I smile as it runs deeper into the woods. I got my good deed in for the day at least. That's pretty much the only good thing I've done in my life. Geez, I really need to do better, for myself, Hilde, and the other Garde. I crawl back through the window and reach for my chest. I rub my hand against its familiar smooth wood. I pause before I move my hand closer to the lock. I fight my inner conflict and slowly get closer to the lock of the chest. Once I about to pull myself together to try to unlock my chest, I hear something thundering across the sky above me. Immediately, I jump up and grab my chest to run back into the golf clubhouse. I jump in through the small window and cut myself on the way in from the remains of the glass in the window frame.**

**I crawl towards the farthest corner in the room and put a great amount of pressure on my stomach to slow the bleeding from my cut. The thundering of gets much louder outside and I begin to realize what is making that sound, a helicopter. My first instinct is to run. It could be that the Mogs found me and this is the beginning of the waves to come. Though I push that thought back and inch myself closer to a broken window to see what's happening. I look in the sky and I see a blood-red helicopter that's coming down for an unsteady landing. There's no way it's the Mogs. They wouldn't be trying to attack me with just one small helicopter with an untrained pilot. Or maybe it's a trick. Once the helicopter lands I see the silhouette of a short figure dragging people out of the helicopter. The first two the figure drags. Though the third one it gently carries over towards a lush spot of overgrown grass. It slowly lies the body down and turns straight towards me.**

**"One! Get over here. We don't have much time!" The figure yells. I begin to tear up as I run to grab my chest and run towards the window I jumped through earlier. I crawl through the window more carefully than last time and make a mad dash towards the figure. I jump towards it and embrace the figure. "Hilde! I missed you!" I sob as I pull her closer to me. "Now, now, my child. I am fine. We must get a move on now." I pull back and nod as we jump into the helicopter. I throw my chest behind my seat and watch as Hilde studies the complex control panel before us. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" I ask her bluntly. "Well considering all I had to learn about flying a helicopter was to watch a person fly it for 10 minutes, I only know so much." She mockingly replies. After a couple of minutes of trial and error, Hilde finally gets the helicopter to start-up again. Turns out all you have to do is crank the keys, surprise. She pulls us up into the air without shaking the helicopter too much. Once we get a good 100 feet off the ground we begin flying in what seems to be a random direction.**

**"Well I guess you did tell me we were making a dramatic escape." I mumble with a giggle. "Well sweetie, didn't it work?" She asks sweetly as she pulls us higher into the sky. "Well it did, but I have no idea how you did it. So how on Lorien did you do it?" I ask with genuine curiosity. "Well... all I had to do was fake a stroke and bat an eye." She replies slyly. "Gosh, well I guess looking like a sweet old lady has its advantages." I mumble with some envy. "Only if you know how to use it honey." She says wisely.**

**I look out the window as I see the land below me turn into water. I guess we won't be living in America anymore. This will be interesting. I really don't want to have to learn a new language. It's always the hardest thing. Hilde once tried to teach me some Loric though it just never clicked for me. Some of it seemed so simple though with the way she teaches it just made it so much harder, though in the end of those lessons I was able to sing a Loric lullaby about running through the forest. She hardly had to explain any of it to me. It just felt natural after we went through it once. After thinking about it I begin humming it as I watch the sun rise farther up into the sky.**

**"I do have one last question about the helicopter." I say looking at Hilde's tired face. "What would that be sweetie?" She asks sweetly looking at me with a smile. "Why did you drag the first two people out of the helicopter but carry the third one out gently?" I ask. Immediately her face darkens and I know I've stumbled upon something I shouldn't have. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me." I say instantly to avoid getting her upset. After a couple of minutes of silence she speaks. "No, no, it's fine. The reason I was so careful with the last man was because he reminded me of someone." She pauses before continuing. "He reminded me of my husband on Lorien." I don't know what to say to that and we just continue to fly above the ocean for a couple of minutes before she pulls out a necklace with a ring on it.**

**"This is the wedding ring he gave me." She tells me. There's a moment of silence before she continues. "He was the one who convinced me to become a mentor Cêpan." She continues. I try to distract myself from her gloomy stories about her husband by looking out the helicopter's window. Seagulls fly around us in swarms so I know that we must be close to an island. That's a good sign. Hilde continues on about talking about her past on Lorien. It's exciting to an extent but I already know the outcome. Everything got destroyed. That one fact seems to hang heavily on me and I just want to curl up and try to forget it. Though it didn't help forgetting it did remind me that I haven't slept for a good long time. My eye lids begin to feel heavy and Hilde seemed to notice. "Now my child, get some sleep! You deserve it." She mockingly commands me. "Yes ma'am, Sergeant Hilde!" I joke as my eyes droop and I fall into a deep slumber.**

_xXx_

_Hilde_

**I see that our next home right below us. Malaysia. I have high hopes for this place. I actually think we can be safe here. Somewhere secluded where One can hone her legacies and we can live in peace. Or at least I hope it can be peaceful. I probably shouldn't get my hopes up though. That can only make things worse. I look over at One's sweet innocent face. Well it's somewhat sweet. With the drool running down her chin it doesn't exactly scream "sweet".**

**I lower the helicopter closer to the ground to prepare to land. I hover right above the shore as I try to make as smooth of a landing as I can possibly handle. I somehow manage a decent landing without waking One. I let the helicopter's blades slowly wind down as I look around at the place that will be "home" for us. Well, at least for now. It seems that we are a good distance from any civilization. It is a great thing but it will make it harder for us to get food and water. But we can make it. We have too.**

**I reach over to shake One awake but her sweet face won't let me disturb her sleep. I eventually bring myself to carry her to a nearby shack on the shoreline that seems to have been abandoned. I make my way there with her in my arms. The salty air seems to invite me to this hidden paradise. This will be great, for both me and my Isha.**

**Once I reach the shack I realize how bad of condition it's really in. The walls have holes in them, the front door is about to fall out and shack's basically the size of a single bedroom. Still on the bright side the roof seems to be in decent shape and there's a mattress pushed up against the wall. Guess this used to be someone's beach side hut. However, obviously no one's been in here for ages. I gently place One on the old mattress as she fidgets in her sleep.**

**I grin down at her and I feel a strong sense of pride within me. I've gotten us out of America without much issue and haven't seen the Mogs for quite some time. I've done my job. I've kept One safe.**

**I finally feel safe enough to fall asleep so I lie down next to One on the dirt ground. I guess it isn't the most comfortable place I've slept but it is good enough for me in my tired state. I close my eyes and let sleep take me.**

_xXx_

**I wake up with Hilde next to me. I guess I slept throughout the landing. I look around at my new home from a very uncomfortable mattress but it is better than the ground. The walls seem to be made of bamboo and the ground is plain dirt. Wonderful. We're going to be living in some shack for awhile. I guess it could be worse.**

**After I moment of looking around I feel sleep calling me once again. I really want to look outside to see what's around us but eventually I let to my slumber take me again.**

_xXx_

**I hear distant shouting though I choose to ignore it. It's probably just Hilde wanting me to wake up to train or some other dreadful deed. I try my best to just fall back asleep but with all the yelling I finally get the strength to open my eyes.**

**Hilde's running around our hut screaming at me. She keeps on yelling the same thing over and over again but I can't understand what she's saying. I see her pull out a knife and toss it beside me. With that my senses rise and I stand up rubbing the crust out of my eyes.**

**"What's going on?" I ask drearily as she looks out through a hole in the wall. Her face goes grim at my question and after a long pause she whispers to me. "They're here."**

* * *

**Well, love it? Hate it? Only can know by your reviews!**

**Also, a special shoutout to my awesome beta, Mysteryfanaticno1!**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Couldn't do it without you!**


End file.
